It Will Be Okay Cap
by HetaRussia
Summary: You guys remember the part when Tony insults Steve, right? This takes places afterward and Steve is sulking in his room. When he reached his breaking point someone pays him a visit.


**HetaRussia here and this time with a Avengers story.**

* * *

"Wait, wait...one who is the one dressed in a spangling outfit, and two the most useless!?" a quick pause "Your just a man in a suit of amour! Take that off, what are you?" "Billionaire, Playboy, Philamperist..." another pause then said cruelly, the man knew exactly what to say to show who's alpha in this gang "And what about you?...EVERYTHING special about YOU came out of a bottle!".

Steve stared back, his ears were red and his lips were pressed into a thin line. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? How could he respond? He had to stand his ground, he couldnt show his emotions, he was a hero, and heroes didn't cry! Yet his throat began to burn and his eyes welded greatly "J-Just find the Tesseract!" he screamed before bolting out of the laboratory and around the corner. Bruce, Thor, and Tony stood there in silence before it was broken by a meek and mild voice.

"You know...everything special about me came out of an explosion...its no different than a bottle. I would advise you go and make up with Steve before its too late...or you know...the other guy will make you." Stark felt his eyes widen "Why? Because its the right thing to do? No, sorry Banner, not doing it, I rather have the other guy throw me at his feet than-" Stark suddenly was hurled threw the walls and into the hallway. Hulk had emerged and thrown him. Stark stood up and dazed "Your gonna pay for that!" he called "MARRRGGHHH!" screamed Hulk. When Stark left, Thor turned to Hulk "Everything special about me, I was born with!" he said with a laugh.

Hulk rolled his eyes.

* * *

Steve laid miserably under his blankets, his throat even tighter than before and tears swimming in his blue eyes. He thought back to the wars, back before he became Captain America back when he scrawny and useless. Even back then he was hated, picked on and made fun of, he couldn't even manage a push up, heck not even half a push up. But dispite all the bullying he managed to overcome a lot! Now he was stronger, taller, tougher, faster! And to have Stark say he was 'Not of use' hurt him deeply.

Did he mean because he didn't know what some...okay most...oh who is he kidding, he didn't know what a lot of things were! The terms everyone use, the clothes everyone wears, the devices everyone has, the freaking cars everyone drives? He doesn't want to admit it, but it scares him. It scares him so much, he longs for the past, at least that way he knows the items and things there. Sure they had phones, and cars and strange terms back then but the cars weren't meant for speed, the phones weren't flat and pocket size, the words "dog meant dog, and gay meant happy and what the heck does swag mean?".

He sniffled feeling tears spring to his eyes, and he bit into his blanket to muffle his sobs, that emitted from his mouth, he buried deeper into his blankets and continued to wail. Why did Stark hate him so much? What did he do? Was it wrong to speak the truth? Was it because he wasn't as smart? What did he do wrong?

* * *

Stark stood outside Captain's door and debated with himself, he could hear to sobs and it did make him feel bad, he was angry and took it out on the one he knew couldn't really hurt him. If he chose to take his anger out on Thor, he would have had his face smashed in by a hammer or struck down by lighting, Bruce would turn into Hulk and rip him in half.

To be honest he could have picked on Loki, since he wasn't in the room but Thor was there... So he settled with Captain America. But now the heart breaking sobs, made him feel like garbage, the man was a good guy. Swallowing down his pride he knocked on the door. On the other side, he heard shuffling and the sobs hault, as if Steve tried to make himself vanish. "I know your in there...look I want to talk." Nothing on the other end. "Look, I understand if your furious or upset but I just want you to know...I'm sorry."

Suddenly the door creaked open and it revealed half of the red white and blue hero's face "D-Do you mean it?" Whimpered Steve. Tony nods "I was just angry cause Rudolph decided to take over Manhattan because he has issues." Steve shuffles a bit, looking down at his feet "And I'm sorry for snapping at you..." he looked up at Tony. Tony could see his eyes were red and puffy "I...I didn't mean to make you cry..." Tony said softly, but Steve shook his head "Its nothing..." he whispered.

Stark inched closer and pulled the all American hero into a hug, this caused Steve to stiffen surprised but he hugged back, he could feel the soft heat radiating off of the piece in Tony's chest. "So no more crying? You cant let Donner see you crying." Tony laughed, he enjoyed calling Loki every reindeer name under the sun. Steve nods and he goes back into his room to grab up his suit "Okay, lets go find that tesseract!"

* * *

**Uh...how did I do for my first Avenger story I dont know I plan on doing more.** review?


End file.
